


Affection

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Primeval
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby witnesses a tender moment between Lester and Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> That's a snippet I wrote about two years ago. Back then fredbassett was so kind and betaed the short text. When I got it back I put it aside to let it rest and forgot it. So for my cc bingo card I took it out of the box, dusted it off and rewrote it a little to fit the prompt. It plays during season 1/2.
> 
> Written for the cottoncandy_bingo prompt "Unconsciousness or Fainting".
> 
> Beta: Thanks to darkhorse_99. She was so kind and looked it over.

Something woke her. Confused, she looked around, not sure where she was. She yawned, and all of a sudden the memories of the events of the previous day rushed back to her mind. The anomaly, the T-Rex, Connor who did the most stupid thing on Earth but saved them all. Damn idiot, he could have died!

Her gaze drifted to him – unconscious and not aware of the world around him. She squeezed his hand briefly and rose to get a coffee. It was late in the night and she planned to stay until he woke up again. But she wouldn’t be able to do it without a big dose of caffeine.

Carefully, without a noise, she tiptoed to the door and stepped into the corridor. Blinded, she blinked into the florescent light and bumped into her boss who must have been standing directly in front of the door.

“Oh sorry, I…” she began, but stopped as she recognised him. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see how Mr. Temple is doing.”

“At 3 o’clock in the morning?”

James Lester shrugged. “I had to work late,” he answered calmly.

She crossed her arms over her chest, narrowed her eyes and looked at him piercingly, like she was searching for something – an answer to why he really was here in the middle of the night. He held her gaze and didn’t blink. No matter his reasons but she couldn’t help to admire his stubbornness.

“You’re worried,” she said finally, not a question but a statement.

There were no emotions in his voice when he answered more harshly than he probably intended. “Of course I’m worried. Do you know how much work it requires to fill in all the extra forms for the health and insurance departments?”

With the smile still on her face, she turned, opened the door and held it, so he could follow her into the room. He hesitated for a second and then stepped over the threshold.

The room was dimly lit and the steady beeping of the machines filled the silence. Connor lay in the bed, his eyes closed, his face swollen and blue from all the bruises. Abby was already used to the sight of her friend like this, so she didn’t think about how it must look for Lester.

When he stopped dead in his tracks she remembered the situation. A flicker of pain crossed Lester’s features but was gone as quickly as it had appeared. With an unreadable expression he stared at Connor, who was lost in the white cushions and pale as the linen around him.

For a moment her boss seemed to forget everything and went to the bed. Connor was so vulnerable in his unconsciousness and without paying attention to Abby, Lester carefully brushed a strand of brown hair out of the boy’s face. It was an unusually tender gesture, so soft and caring that Abby caught her breath, afraid to disturb this fragile but utterly surreal moment.

In this instant sudden revelation hit her. Everything became perfectly clear and she couldn’t believe how blind she had been.

Lester was still standing there, watching the sleeping boy, until he stiffened. It seemed he had remembered where he was, and more important, who was watching. Silently he turned around, his guard back in place. A nod signalled his goodbye when he left.

She looked after him, still stunned by her moment of clarity.

When she sat at Connor’s bedside again, she couldn’t shake off the image of Lester caressing Connor with incredible tenderness. It was vivid in her mind and she chuckled softly.

Love really worked in mysterious ways.


End file.
